


The Perfect Model

by writequeenwalks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, Implied Smut, and slightly touch starved, grad school, he's such a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequeenwalks/pseuds/writequeenwalks
Summary: Ben helps his girlfriend study for her grad school exam





	The Perfect Model

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my current life. Anatomy is hard y'all. Mature mostly because naked Ben, but who's complaining?

Ben awoke to hear a few birds chirping outside the window. He rolled over on his side with a groan and stretched his arms out to find cold sheets. His eyes flew open in surprise and he shot up, looking around in confusion. You weren't in bed. He looked at the clock which read 8:56 am. He groaned and slipped on a clean pair of boxers before walking to the kitchen to make coffee. Upon his arrival he found a pot already half finished and he blinked at it in confusion. He shook it off and poured himself a cup. That was when he heard the smash. 

You sat at your desk in your private study. Ben had helped you convert one of the larger spare rooms into your own study as part of his way of congratulating you on getting accepted to your masters program. An anatomy textbook laid open on the floor near the door, along with several hundred pages of notes strewn out. You groaned as you took a sip of your coffee, now lukewarm. 

"Babe?" he called from outside the door. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine" you retorted sharply. He cautiously cracked the door.  
"Can I come in, is that alright?" he questioned. You groaned out a yes and flopped down on the bed.  
"I'm never going to learn these muscles in time for the exam" you exasperated. "She keeps adding more to the list. How can she do this 2 weeks before the test!?"  
"Look, you're smart and more than capable of doing it. How long have you been up?" he asked as he rubbed your shoulders.  
"5:00" you sigh, eyelids fluttering closed at the touch.  
"I know today was supposed to be a big day of studying for you, but why don't you try and get a nap? We got to bed late, you could use a few more hours of sleep. It might help you think better" he proposed gently.  
"I guess. Wanna lay down with me?" you sighed looking at him with tired eyes.  
"Sure. I'll put on Parks and Rec for you and you can sleep as long as you need, alright?" he asked with a smile, offering you his hand. He gently wiped away a tear that had fallen on your cheek.  
"Sounds good" you chuckle as you sniff. He lead you back to the bedroom you shared and closed the dark curtains, darkening the room significantly. You tugged off your lounge wear so you were only in your panties and crawled back in bed. He turned the volume down slightly from where it was usually and placed his arm around you as you snuggled up to him. He knew you always liked to nap to Parks and Rec, and he didn't mind watching it for a few hours. After a few minutes into the penguin wedding, he noticed you were lightly snoring. He smiled gently and kissed the top of your head. He let you doze as long as you wanted, you had earned it. Studying for midterms wasn't easy, and after writing two papers you were exhausted, but the anatomy exams were what worried you the most. You had spent days making diagrams that didn't seem to help too much, and hundreds of flashcards that Ben quizzed you on, but you still couldn't visualize them. 

12:29  
You awoke and groaned as you wrapped your arms around Ben's torso.  
"Morning sleepy, have a nice nap?" he asked kissing your forehead.  
"Oh yeah. Naps with you are the best" you smile and crawl on top of him, straddling his hips. He bit his lip as you traced your fingers down his pecs and abs, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers.  
"Babe" he groaned lightly "what got into you?" You sat looking at his abs a bit quizzically.  
"I need your help with something" you say slowly, looking up at him. He smirked at your words and pulled you closer.  
"Anything love"

"When you said you needed my help, this isn't what I thought you meant" he commented as he held your anatomy book.  
"Now the Trapezius is the diamond one here" you say as you draw on his back with a marker. He was fully naked in the living room, holding your book and being a human model for you.  
"Correct" he sighed "how many more?"  
"Check the list I handed you" he pulled it out and noticed you weren't even halfway done.  
"Ok, bicep and tricep next" He said as you readjusted your headband. You traced out his muscles with the marker, standing just off to his side.  
"Ok, then pectoralis..major" you say as your composure falters slightly. It didn't go unnoticed.  
"You alright love?" he questioned slyly.  
"Fine! Pectoralis minor is under." you say as you lower yourself to your knees in front of him.  
"I-intercostals" you choke out. Your tracing gets slightly sloppy as you work on his abs.  
"Babe, I think you need a break, you're not even learning anything at this point" he chuckled.  
"N-no I'm fine. Just need a drink. You want one?" you offer as you sit back and look at your handiwork. He looked like he was prepped for surgery. He rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Sure why not" you nod and turn to get them, but he walks ahead of you. "I got it. Stay there." he says winking at you as he walks toward the kitchen.  
"Gluteus maximus" you comment as he walks.  
"What?" he asks, turning around in curiosity. You stare at him, face flushed.  
"I said I'd like a slice of lemon in mine please" you say a little too quickly.  
"Alright" he sighed and went into the kitchen. He returned a minute later with the glasses. You took your spot on the couch and he sat next to you and handed you your drink.  
"Thanks for helping me study, I think I'm starting to get it" you say and take a long sip of your drink.  
"Happy to help. Who knew my ripped physique would come in handy besides being the object of thirst for the fans" he chuckled.  
"You really are more than that you know. You're the best boyfriend ever. You're sweet and kind and you know how I like my coffee and naps, and you let me cook for you-"  
"When you don't burn down the house" he added, earning a slap on the forearm.  
"Careful I don't give you an oblique fracture to your ulna" you joke.  
"God you're so smart" he said and kissed your neck hotly. You moaned loudly and quickly sat your drink on the coffee table. "I've wanted you so bad for days baby"  
"I know, but with the stress of school and everything I just haven't been in the mood" you moan quietly.  
"Ten minute break? Please baby?" he begged pulling you into his lap and attacking your neck once more, his hands gripping your ass for dear life.  
"T-ten minutes" you groan out. He smiles and swiftly picks you up in his strong arms. You kiss his neck gently. "sternocleidomastoid" you whisper.  
"Fuck I love it when you talk smart" he moaned and practically threw you on the bed.


End file.
